


Fratenization

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Armor, Blowjobs, Cybernetics, Cyborgs, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Groping, Military Training, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Shooting Range, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, golden showers, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Blaster training gets a little heated between Annalera and her XO Elara.
Relationships: Elara Dorne/Female Republic Trooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fratenization

**Author's Note:**

> Annalera is my newest Republic Trooper in SWTOR. She is a cyborg so there are mentions of her cybernetics.

Elara stepped into the shooting range, the captain had suggested a bit of Blaster training and Dorne had agreed that it was necessary.

Elara fixed her tank top, smoothing her hands over the fabric before snapping off a quick salute to Annalera, noticing that the captain was wearing her armor with the familiar kama draping behind her.

"At ease, Dorne. No need for formalities right now." Annalera said with a chuckle, her blonde hair no longer in the usual ponytail she had it in during missions. The locks of blonde hair framed her face quite well, the right side of her face burned and covered in cybernetics, including an eye piece.

"Apologies, captain. I'm not exactly used to being informal, sir." The XO replied, feeling her cheeks light up in a slight blush.

Annalera laughed softly and put a hand on Elara's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Elara." She directed the woman to the bench and grabbed a Blaster pistol, handing it to her. "Alright, keep your focus on the target. Ignore any and all distractions because an Imperial won't stop shooting at you if you get distracted by something." She stepped back and nodded when Elara began firing, Annalera's single eye drifting down to the other woman's backside.

The captain grinned slightly and removed her codpiece quietly, unzipping her pants and fishing out her cock. She took the shaft in her hand and pumped it gently, letting out a muffled groan. Anna grinned and stepped up to Elara, slipping an arm around the woman's waist and sliding her hand down her pants and panties.

Annalera smirked and allowed her fingers to gently skim over Elara's folds, listening to the sharp intake of breath. She gently kissed the back of Elara's neck, nibbling on the skin and leaving a bruise as Dorne's breathing became labored and almost high-pitched.

"Sir... This is highly inappropriate!" Elara gasped out, her grip on her Blaster shaking and wavering before she dropped the weapon. The XO pressed back against her captain, her mouth falling opening in a breathy moan as she felt the captain's other hand grip her breast through her shirt.

"Regulations don't apply here, lieutenant... Don't mention them." Annalera whispered huskily, grinding her cock against Elara's ass with a soft noise. She held Elara in place with one hand and removed her other hand from the other's chest, tugging down Elara's pants hungrily.

Dorne closed her eyes with a soft whimper as she felt her pants and panties leave her wide hips, a disappointed noise escaping her when she felt the hand leave her throbbing pussy. She gasped loudly when she felt her CO's shaft press against her folds, moaning lightly when she was penetrated. The former Imperial panted softly as the large cock thrusted into her, hearing her captain's groans of pleasure with each thrust.

"Sir... Please!" Elara moaned, gyrating her hips experimentally. She sighed happily when she felt Anna's hands grasp her hips, bending down against the bench as her moans increased in volume.

Annalera thrusted harder into Elara, leaning over the other woman with a gasp in her ear. She pulled out quickly and turned Elara around, pushing the other down to her knees as her hand pumped her hard cock, the shaft throbbing as she unloaded onto the XO's face, her sticky hot cum sticking to the flesh of Elara's face. She gently took Elara's chin in her hand and opened the other woman's mouth, letting a stream of golden piss out into the open mouth.

Elara gargled quietly as her captain pissed in her mouth, the stream was hot and almost painful as it hit the back of Elara's throat. It was also quite bitter which was surprising since she was well aware of Annalera drinking water more than she should.

Dorne closed her mouth and swallowed the piss, tilting her head down as she let the rest of the stream soaked into her hair, ruining the perfect bun she always had it in. She lifted her head and took Annalera's cock in her mouth, bobbing her head along the length of the shaft with a hungry moan.

"There ya go, LT... You're definitely getting a medal after this." Annalera joked, raising her brow when Elara pulled away from her cock.

"Per regulation V95 soldiers are not given medals for destressing their- Mmmph!?!" Elara stopped when she felt the cock go back into her throat, breathing out through her nose as Annalera thrusted down her throat.

"I'm changing regulations, Dorne." Did she have the authority to do such a thing? No, she didn't.


End file.
